Riddles and Strawberries
by Cervella
Summary: Sting follows Lucy when she just wants to be alone and annoys the crap out of her. But does she really mind? Oneshot.


_Note: I don't know about you, but it's damn cold over here. Winter is definitely approaching, so this is something to warm you up ;) It's a bit senseless and doesn't have any context - well, that's what you call a oneshot. I hope you enjoy this pairing as much as I do :D Spread the love!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sting and Lucy._

* * *

°Riddles and Strawberries°

Feeling bored, I pushed the rusty shopping trolley in front of me, the little plastic wheels squeaked on the blue linoleum floor with which the small supermarket was covered. Shelves were crammed to the brim with various goods and the assistants had difficulties to place the new stuff into them.

Man, if only it wasn't so hot, the whole 'fun' wouldn't bug me, but thanks to my friends I had the pleasure to go shopping rather than bask in the sun at the guilds' pool. Thanks again, buddies.

To distract myself, I leaned forward to observe the contents of my half-filled shopping cart. Nothing special...my vanilla shampoo, razors, super glue (because someone was being too nice and broke my table in half), frozen fish (so Happy wouldn't be able to eat it beforehand), chips, vegetables, fruit, washing powder, a bit of paper, bread and strawberries.

I smiled at the thought of my favorite food, maybe my day wasn't that bad. Strawberries with cream and melted chocolate.

Just thinking about it made my mouth water.

Trapped in my daydream of a delicious dessert, I made my way to the last two things I needed to find: cream and chocolate. At that time, I didn't notice that I was already being pursued.

I was just about to grab the last bottle of spray cream when someone slapped my ass. It was too long to be an accident, but too fast for me to react immediately. Whoever it was he will pay for it! What has the world come to, if she wouldn't make the guy suffer.

"Pervert!"

I turned around abruptly and threw the cream into the direction where I supposed my pursuer was.

Instead of having the satisfaction of catching him off guard and giving a pervert a beating, I was greeted by shocking blue eyes looking deep into mine. A mischievous glint in them made me twitch inwardly, but nothing was as bad as the crooked grin on his face.

Sting Eucliffe.

This just had to be a joke. Even if it was and the universe wanted to annoy me, this was a cruel thing to do.

I felt blind rage fill my whole body and I clenched my fists. Of course, only to prepare myself, if I have to punch my mighty fist into his precious face or perform a Lucy Kick. Who does he think he is? Just groping a defenseless woman...that's creepy.

"Touch my ass again and I will have Taurus chop your manhood."

"Well, well, well, if that's not my little Lucy. What a shame," he said with a dangerously husky voice and his eyes roamed my body to the part he had touched. His warm breath was tickling my face and his nose was almost touching mine. Too close for comfort. "What a coincidence to meet you here. Did you miss me that bad?"

"Yeah, it's really surprising to see you here." Stalker alert. Damn, why do I always attract those people. His face was only getting closer to mine and he raised an eyebrow as if to tease me.

"I didn't miss you, sleeze bag,"my cheeks flushed really warm and I hoped he didn't see it, but by the way he suddenly chuckled I have a hunch that I slipped up. To hell with my body and it's warped sense of timing.

"Aw, don't deny it. I can hear your heart racing,"Sting laughed at me before his hand cupped my chin to bring my face closer to his. "Am I really _that_ hot?"

"N-not at all,"I stuttered nervously and shook my head. Okay, I will admit it, it wasn't like he was bad looking. No, quite the opposite. He could be a model with his wild blond hair, the well contoured face and those icy-blue eyes which could bore through your skull. Or that's how I always feel when he looks at me – he does that a lot recently – but it's more creepy than comfortable.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Did I mention that he's very observant? It is a rather annoying trade and it made me want to choke him sometimes.

"Fine, Sting, you don't look bad," I growled between my lips and felt how my face got even hotter.

"I know,"he smirked teasingly, but I could see that he was holding back from laughing at my angry expression. "I just wanted you to admit it."

"Yeah how great, bye!"I huffed and scrunched up my face in annoyance. Instead of wasting any more my time with the arrogant douche called a dragon slayer, I grabbed the cream bottle from his hands (he caught it earlier) and tried to continue with my little shopping trip. Before he could say anything else, I dashed into the direction of the candy to collect my final item.

I performed a little victory dance in my head because I successfully ditched Sting. However, things never seem to go the way I want them too.

When I finished my shopping trip, I took my strawberries, the melted chocolate and the cream and searched for a nice place for tanning. I found a nice meadow that was covered with wild flowers which smelled incredibly fresh. Still, there wasn't any wind and that made the heat really terrible.

Minutes went by and I didn't really knew how long I lay there, refueling on sunlight and eating fresh strawberries. Everything was fine, until somebody had to hog all the sunlight and thought it was normal to steal someone's strawberry out of their hands.

"I really wanted to eat that, you know?" I pouted, watching how my stalker smirked and ate the strawberry extra slowly. Then he lay down next to me and closed his eyes in contentment, already reaching for the next strawberry.

"Stop whining, Lucy,"Sting yawned and opened one eye sleepily. "I just took one and besides, you didn't protect them."

"I would have, but you just came up from nowhere." I really didn't want him to win this argument. Stealing other peoples stuff – especially mine – is something you shouldn't do. No manners at all.

"Excuses..."he grinned challengingly and I rolled my eyes. "Why aren't you at your guild?"

That caught me by surprise. Actually, I wanted to go there after my little trip, but I changed my mind after I met him...wrong! Wrong train of thought! Oh great, now I'm starting to blush...

"What? Did you forget how to speak?"Sting raised an eyebrow and stole another strawberry, making me furious.

"I just needed a day off,"I signed and brushed some petals from my summer dress. "I love Fairy Tail, but sometimes I want a little time for myself..." I shot a hopeful glance at him. Maybe he got the message because time for myself means alone. Not with you maybe crush or something.

"Hmmm, I can understand that..." Obviously not or you would leave. Maybe he could read my thoughts because he started to laugh when he saw my face.

"How about we make a little bet?" Sting looked directly into my eyes and all I could do was nod. "Naturally, the winner gets the strawberries."

"Okay, so what's the bet?"

"It's more like...I will give you three riddles and if you solve 'em, you win. If you can't solve 'em, I win. Fair enough, right?" He smirked slyly which made me uncomfortable. Don't play with fire because when it comes to riddles, I'm one of the smartest people in Fairy Tail, but it worried me that he knew that.

"I take your silence as a yes? Okay then, here comes the first one: What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" Damn him and his super smooth voice. I could barely concentrate on that riddle...

"It's a river," I answered triumphantly after a while contemplating. "That one was lame you know? It's an old riddle, too."

"Yeah I know," he patted my arm as if to soothe me. "I just wanted to test if you are smart enough for the next two riddles."

"Why you – "

"What is the blonde doing when she holds her hands tightly over her ears?"

"Are you serious? A blonde joke?" I rolled my eyes, how can he get more annoying. "You are blonde yourself, mister. You'll loose the strawberries if you're going to keep this up..."

"Hmmm, I wonder..."He grinned mischievously and leaned closer to my face. Again, he kind of busted my personal space bubble, but I'm getting used to it. "You should still say the answer."

"She is trying...not to lose her thoughts,"I grasped for air when I felt his breath tickle my face. I should pay attention or I will lose my thoughts too. He smirked and now I knew that he was planning on something.

Sting brushed a loose strand of my hair away and took another berry teasingly, eating it slowily again...right infront of my eyes. He wasn't looking hot...okay, he was definitely looking incredibly hot!

"You are right, but I have one more riddle for you," Sting lowered his voice so that it sounded husky. I was excited and could feel my heart rate speed up dramatically. My eyes followed every move of his lips, I really wanted – no, _needed_ to win this. "What causes a sudden increase in heart rate, a loss of memory and overall brain function, but is not a drug?"

Okay, what could that be? Amnesia? No, that doesn't damage ones brain function. Maybe something like weed? Oh, but that's a drug...Maybe if you hit yourself with a stone and fall unconcious? I guess not. Maybe...

"Can't solve it, Miss Smartypants?"

I looked up from my thinking position only to look into those teasing blue eyes of his and that was a mistake. Mainly because I lost any thoughts that concerned his riddle, but I kind of didn't care anymore, so I shook my head.

"Do you want to know the answer?" he whispered and lowered his head even more. Then I realized that I lost against him and tried to look away from his gaze, but he held my chin in place with his fingers.

"A kiss."

Soon after that, his lips pressed lightly against mine. I could sense the faint taste of my strawberries, but mainly his own taste. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't describe the sensation to feel his hands in my hair, his mouth dancing together with mine and how my skin felt suddenly hotter than the sun. The kiss was soft but passionate at the same time and I wished that we could stay there for a long time.

Since the world is stupid and invented something unnessesary like air, we had to part. For a while, we just tried to catch our breath and looked at each other.

"So, I get the strawberries, right?" Sting grinned happily and I groaned. Of course, that jerk had to ruin the mood. "Since you lost and I won..."

"No need to rub it in,"I punched his arm in mock-anger "You cheated anyway..."

"Oh... that's interesting," he smirked knowingly and leaned closer again, "how did I cheat?"

I pushed him away and stuck my tongue out, "You distracted me while I was thinking."

"I did?" He grinned wolfishly and pulled me closer to him again. Such a cheater. I wiggled out of his embrace and tried to reach for the red fruits. Unfortunately or not, one of those strong muscular arms held me back.

"Hey, now you're cheating,"he grabbed them before me – curse his long arms – and held them out of my reach. "If you really want them back, think of three riddles."

"Curse you..." I poked his cheek and pouted. The heat was killing me and there was nothing that I wanted more than a juicy fruit. I wasn't in the mood to come up with riddles so I just leaned back against his chest and signed. Meanwhile, I started to wonder if that moment meant something to him because it definitely did to me. Although he appears out of nowhere, is a cocky jerk, annoying and a pervert sometimes...I think I have a thing for him.

Sometimes, he can be incredibly sweet in his own way, that's why it didn't surprise me when whispered into my ear...

"You know that there is another solution for the last riddle, Lucy?"

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it. I never tried to write StiCy before, so I hope to capture their relationship and characters somehow :/ Whatever... always remember guys : reviews make authors exceptionally happy :D


End file.
